


Buckleberry Ferry

by peonygreenhand



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: tol-eressea, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It-Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slapstick, Smut, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during OTP Summer Months at the Dreamwidth Community: Tol-Eressea. </p><p>lbilover wanted a fix-it-fic for this <a href="http://tol-eressea.dreamwidth.org/196566.html?thread=2041302#cmt2041302">screen cap</a>: <i>It drives me nuts that after telling Frodo he made a promise not to leave him, Sam hops on the ferry and undoes the rope, leaving Frodo on shore with a Black Rider on his heels. Frodo has to be hurt and a little pissed. I want to know why Sam did it, and then I want Sam to make it up to Frodo with some hot make-up sex!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckleberry Ferry

**Author's Note:**

> For sake of argument, Sam can swim. Frodo can’t.

Nighttime had arrived in the woodland. Grass was damp with mildew and a heavy fog filled the air. The hobbits could only see about 10 feet in front of them. 

Sam hugged a tree as he struggled to catch a glimpse of Frodo’s green cape. “Anything?”

Frodo shook his head. “Nothing.”

The sound of stumbling feet could be heard behind Sam. “What is going on?”

He walked towards his cousin. “That black rider was looking for something, or someone.” He looked Frodo up and down. “Frodo?”

“Get down!” shouted Pippin. 

As Frodo, Merry and Sam ducked, a loud whoosh sound came from behind them. 

“Pippin! Did you just fart?” 

“’scuse me.”

Frodo cleared his throat. “Don’t worry, Merry. It was a British fart.”

Merry grinned. “Very good then. Carry on.” 

Suddenly out of the fog, through the trees, the sound of a horse coughs and a black rider pauses on a hill before taking off.

Frodo sighed and placed a hand on the tree in front of him. “I have to leave the Shire.” He looked at Merry. “Sam and I must get to Bree.”

Merry nodded. “Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me.”

Merry took off running through the trees, the others slowly followed behind. In the ensuing may lay, Sam lost sight of Frodo.

Frodo soon also lost Merry and the rest of the hobbits in the fog. He met the wet dampness of the grass as he fell over a root sticking out of the dirt. He thought he could hear Pippin’s voice telling everyone to run, but it seemed so far away. He stood up on shaky feet, brushed himself off, took a step forward, and abruptly stopped. He gasped. A black rider stood before him and screeched.

Merry turned and shouted to the air as the hobbits desperately tried to dodge the black horse. “Frodo, this way. Follow me!”

Frodo gazed up at the black rider with fright and did not move from his position.

“Frodo!” called Pippin.

“Frodo, this way. Follow me!” Merry encouraged. “Follow me. Run!”

“Mr. Frodo!” cried Sam. He hadn’t realized how far behind Frodo had gotten out of his sight. He turned to run back for his master, but Merry stopped him.

“Don’t go back for him, Sam. Follow me to the riverbank. We’ll catch up to him there!”

Sam, Merry and Pippin ran through the trees and reached a fence next to a riverbank. They leapt over the fence towards the jetty on the river. Sam peered behind him and saw Frodo following them a little way behind as they successfully reached the ferry raft.

“Grab the rope, Sam,” commanded Merry.

Sam without thinking quickly untied the rope. The ferry raft started to take off, and the black rider was gaining. “Frodo!”

“No!” Frodo cried as he increased his speed towards the ferry raft that was getting further away from him.

“Run, Frodo!” called Pippin.

“Frodo! Come on!”

“Frodo!”

“Come on, faster!”

Frodo reached the edge of the jetty and took a flying leap towards the ferry raft, only to land right smack dab into the bloody cold water with a tremendous splash.

The black rider then skidded to a halt. The horse snorted and the Nazgul screamed. He turned his horse around and backed up the track.

Frodo kicked his legs and rapidly moved his arms as he struggled to reach the surface of the water. Sheer terror filled his mind. He did not know how to swim! He was going to die like his parents! He gasped for breath and spit water from his mouth as he felt the ring in his pocket get tremendously heavy, like a weight trying to pull him down against his will. “Sam! Help me!”

“Mr. Frodo!” cried Sam. “Grab this here rope!” He turned around to grab the rope from the jetty. He turned around again and noticed the rope was still lying on the deck. 

Merry pushed the prod into the river, and quickly tried to get the ferry to back up the river. “Blimey! I got a sliver.”

“A what?” Pippin looked at Merry befuddled.

“A sliver. Ow!” Merry hissed as he moved the prod.

Alarm filled Sam’s eyes; he reached out a hand towards the water. “Beggin’ your pardon, Mr. Frodo, I ain’t got no rope! You’re gonna have to swim, you see. Reach for me hand!”

“Frodo!” called Pippin 

Sam stretched out his hand. If it hadn’t been for Pippin grabbing onto him, he would have been in the water, too. “Reach!”

“I can’t, Sam. The ring. It’s…getting heavy.” Frodo went under the water again. 

“Mr. Frodo!”

This time he did not re-emerge.

“Frodo!” He looked at Pippin. “Let go of me. I got to go save ‘im.”

Sam dove into the water and headed straight for Frodo. He found him unconscious, sinking towards the bottom of the river. The ring had tried to escape Frodo’s pocket, but it was still safely secure. Sam put his arms around Frodo and pulled him towards the surface.

Merry and Pippin helped Sam get back onto the ferry. Sam laid Frodo down on the ferry raft. 

“He isn’t breathing,” stated Merry.

“Is he going to die?” whispered Pippin.

Sam checked for a pulse. “No, his heart is still beating. Me old Gaffer I reckon would have a thing or two to say ‘bout this. He would say to get the water out of Frodo’s lungs, and that’s what I’m gonna do.” Sam rolled Frodo onto his side and smacked his back several times. “Wake up, Mr. Frodo. Wake up. It’s your Sam. Wake up now.”

Frodo gasped and expelled what water was left in his lungs. After he had nearly exhausted himself from a fit of coughing, he caught his breath. He looked up and muttered, “How far to the nearest crossing?”

“Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles.”

They watched as the one black rider met up with two other riders, becoming three. They turned to follow them on the road.

 

&&&&

 

“Not even a fortnight out of the Shire and here we are in naught but our skin,” Sam stated. 

After making a big fuss over who was going to watch Frodo in case he should need something during the night while his wet clothes dried, Merry and Pippin had decided to sleep elsewhere in the woods to give them both more privacy. It was his duty, Sam had said, to keep Mr. Frodo warm.

“Can’t you sleep, Mr. Frodo?”

Frodo said nothing and shook his head. 

“Is there anything I can do for you me dear? I can get you a fresh blanket if you like. Beggin’ your pardon, I should have packed a few change of clothes.”

Frodo sighed. ‘Piss off,’ Frodo wanted to say to Sam, but he realized that would do neither of them any good. He recalled Bilbo’s advise in the way to work out your differences was through communication. “Yes, Sam. I need to know…I need you to tell me why you left me back at Buckleberry Ferry? You told me you made a promise to Gandalf to never leave my side. But you did, Sam. When that black rider was chasing me, you left me all alone to fend for myself. You untied the ferry when I wasn’t even on it, and then you lot let it get so far downstream, I nearly drowned myself. Do I mean nothing to you?”

Frodo’s words gutted Sam. “How can you say such a thing, Mr. Frodo. I reckon I lost sight of you and then when that black rider showed up, I got scared. Mr. Merry said you would meet up with us at the ferry raft. I didn’t mean for it to go so far.”

Frodo went into a coughing fit. Sam knew the sound of a pair of a good healthy set of lungs, and Frodo’s weren’t.

“Don’t you worry, none, Mr. Frodo. As soon as we get to Bree, we’ll get medicine for that cough of yours. Can’t let you get sick so soon on the journey, you see.”

“I’m fine, Sam.” Frodo shivered. It was not that cold of a night, but Frodo just could not seem to get warm. On top of that his left eye wouldn’t stop itching and watering like an epiphora. He remembered feeling a bit of grit enter his eye when he went under the water the second time.

“Beggin’ your pardon, Mr. Frodo, but you is not all right. You’re shiverin’. Me Gaffer would say I should keep you warm with my bare skin, if you’ll let me.”

Despite still being hurt and a little angry with Sam for his carelessness, Frodo did desire his company. “Please.”

Sam stood on his feet and lay down beside his master, pressing ever so gently into him so they were spooning. “Better me dear?”

“Hmmm,” Frodo muttered. He paused and spoke again. “I’m sorry for being cross, Sam. But there is still one more thing you can do for me.”

“Anything, Mr. Frodo.”

“Show me how much I mean to you, Samwise Gamgee. Here and now.”

“You sure ‘bout that, Mr. Frodo? I reckon I ain’t got no oil.”

“You will not hurt me, Sam,” Frodo said, turning to face him. “I trust you.” He brushed his hand through Sam’s curly blonde hair. “Now, please. Take me.”

Sam took Frodo’s dobber into his hand and began to stroke it. He kissed the nape of Frodo’s neck, and proceded to explore the inside of Frodo’s mouth. 

Frodo groaned.

Sam continued down Frodo’s chest, devouring it with kisses, before setting his mouth over a small, pink nipple that is hard and standing at attention. He pinched it mischievously and Frodo let out a gasp. He felt Frodo’s heart beating safely and securely under his lips, and his own heart stirred at the sound of Frodo’s moans.

“Sam. I need to feel you inside me.”

He carefully shifted Frodo onto his stomach. He gently separated Frodo’s cheeks and licked his entrance. A warm, clear liquid escaped the tip of Frodo’s dobber.

Sam wiped the liquid onto his own dobber and placed one finger inside Frodo’s arse, and then another.

“Sam, please!” he begged.

Slowly Sam pushed himself inside. He took a hold of Frodo’s dobber and began to move in and out of Frodo’s body in the same rhythm as his hand around Frodo’s dobber.

They both came hard and fast.

Afterward, Sam collapsed on top of Frodo and they continued to snuggle until both were asleep. However, sleep did not come for them undisturbed. Shortly a loud roll of thunder rumbled in the night and it began to pour down rain upon them.

Sam gazed up. “Well, Mr. Frodo, this is one wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey night and that’s that.”

 

Fin


End file.
